Good Game Potter
by pardon the interruption
Summary: HD oneshot: Harry played a good game both on and off the Quidditch field.


**Title:** Good Game Potter

**Rated:** R

**Warning: **This is of course a **slash**. One of the infamous sexy one-shot stories…that keep people wishing that the Boy-Who-Lived and the Slytherin Sex God would just relieve their sexual frustrations already! Heehee! Anyways again, this is a slash including quite a few lemons…so this story is not for the kiddies!

**Summary:** Not much of a plot here. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the locker room after a rough game of Quidditch…well I'm sure you know the rest!

**Author's Note:** I'm still working on a longer more in-depth H/D story…but until then…enjoy the one-shots. I get bored okay. I hope you enjoy. Read and review if you could please! Thank you!

* * *

**_Good Game Potter_**

****

"Good game Potter." Fred smiled as he and his as equally tall and lanky red-headed brother gave Harry Potter a few good pats on the back.

"Yeah, good game moral fiber." George laughed as the entire Gryffindor team began to take off their grass-stained padding and gear. Ever since last year, moral fiber was added to Harry's growing list of nicknames.

"Well I didn't have much competition…" The raven-haired boy replied as he stood and shoved his belongings lazily in his Locker that had 'Potty' in bold black letters decorating his name tag. A joke from the Slytherin gang as usual.

"So true! Malfoy seemed to be on another planet during the game!" Added a voice from the back of the room. Harry soon began to replay the game in his mind and he remembered the Slytherin seeker's performance. It was slow and sloppy. Malfoy had no insults to throw at Harry, but he did throw a glance over at Harry that the green-eyed seeker would never forget. His silver eyes, usually cold and glistening from sheer anger and hate were dull and were heavy from lack of sleep. Even his complection was paler than usual and he was just…different.

"He's probably just thinking of another nickname to spray on Harry's locker!" laughed another, higher-pitched voice from the locker room.

"Yeah…I'd watch out _potty_." Fred laughed.

"Whatever. I'm going to the showers." Harry sighed as he grabbed his clean set of school robes.

"Can't…unless you want to take a cold shower with wonderful green water." George was quick to say.

"GEORGE! Why did you have to say anything?" Fred shouted as he hit his twin over the head.

"SORRY!" George choked out as he braced from the continuous beating from his brother.

"Well thank you _George_…I guess…I could go to the Slytherin shower room…" Harry gulped.

"Your funeral…" The twins spoke at the same time.

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way through the long corridor and into the green-tiled locker room where thankfully Harry noticed everyone had already left.

He made his way into a nearby stall where the floor was still wet from a previous shower. Harry slipped his shirt over his head as he walked to a nearby bench to lay his belongings down when he heard something that made his heart stop.

"I'll meet you in the dinning hall. Do me a favor and save me some food. Well…I suppose just crumbs if possible." Malfoy shouted as he closed the locker room door behind him.

Harry quickly grabbed his bag and shirt before trying to run out of the door without being noticed until.

"POTTER!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to see Malfoy standing before him with his usual look of disgust upon his pale face.

"Here to pull another prank with those two red-headed dim-wits?"

"Um…no…I came here to take a shower. You haven't forgotten the fact the prank your group pulled. We still don't have water that won't turn you green." Harry shot back. Malfoy's lips curled into the infamous smirk. Malfoy's stomach grew alive with butterflies as he couldn't lift his gaze from Harry's shirtless body.

"Well…what the hell are you doing still standing here? Get the hell out! You've had your shower!" Malfoy finally spat.

"I haven't had my shower…you strolled in before I got a chance."

"Well it is my locker room."

"It's the Slytherin team's locker room. Everything isn't yours you know."

"Watch your mouth scarhead or else." Malfoy's fists tightened as the few lights above flickered.

"Or else what? You don't have your over-sized gits by your side. I don't think you will do a thing." Harry bit his lip hoping that indeed was the case. Malfoy said nothing.

Moments of silence went by when Harry found himself asking something that he never thought he'd ask Malfoy.

"Are you okay?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" Malfoy spat.

"You seemed off today…I didn't know…if…there was something wrong." Harry gulped as regret crept into his mind. Malfoy was almost speechless. Did Harry Potter just ask him if there was something wrong?

"Worry about your own problems Potter. I hear you will be having quite a few really soon. Maybe the Dark Lord will give you another scar to match the one on your forehead." Malfoy replied coldly. He watched as Harry just stood there with a flicker of fear across his face. Malfoy wanted to take it back, take everything he ever said back…but pride is a trait not even the Slytherin prince could overcome.

Harry then pushed all thoughts aside and let it go as he took in a deep breath.

"Well I'm taking a shower." He finally said.

Harry walked back over to the stall and continued to undress. A smile crossed his face…wonder what Malfoy would say to this.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Malfoy's voice reached a new found pitch as he stood watching Harry slowly slide his pants down.

"I'm undressing." Harry found a new found confidence against his rival as he began to chuckle to himself. Let the Dark Lord have his time soon…but right now…this was his time. And who better two spend time with than the Slytherin Prince himself.

"WELL STOP!" Malfoy continued to screech.

"Why? I came here to take a shower and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Malfoy began to panic until he watched the last piece of clothing on Harry's body be thrown onto the floor. Harry turned on the water and slowly tilted his head back as the hot water rained down from the metal nozzle head.

Malfoy found himself starring as he followed the many droplets that fell from Harry's body. His features we're well-defined. Harry was such a slender boy, much like Malfoy but his skin was slightly darker in color.

Malfoy began to feel his pants tighten as he continued to watch his enemy, his rival and the only person he hated with his entire heart shower in such a way that he found himself wanting to do unthinkable things.

Harry smirked as he felt those silver eyes watching.

"Well are you going to stare at me all day…or are you going to come join me?" Harry forced his shaking voice to seem laid back. Truthfully Harry was scared stiff, wanting to grab a towel, wanting to do anything to get away. But then again…

"WHAT?" Malfoy's scream brought him back to reality. Really, what had Harry just said? Harry's words replayed in both the boy's minds. Then an image of Malfoy and himself shot through his mind sending a quiver to his member.

"You heard me." Harry turned around and was looking at the blonde haired boy who was nervous to the point of becoming sick.

"…Oh…you've done it now…wait until I tell the…school you're…a poof." Draco said trying to regain his composure.

"No you won't."

"How do you figure…that?"

"Because you know you are too." Harry then took a step closer to Malfoy, leaving the shower running. This was it. Harry was about to do something he would never forget or do something the entire school would never allow him to forget.

Steam began to fill the air and the floor remained as cold as ice until Harry began to sense the warmth of the person in front of him.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Malfoy then dropped his bag and took a step back.

"I am going to do something I've wanted to do ever since I met you." Harry had finally said it. His heart was stuck in his throat as he tried to remain calm and composed.

"YOU'RE A NUT CASE POTTER! G-get the hell away from me! D-don't you dare take another s-step." Malfoy then found himself backed into a wall. Trapped. Malfoy looked like a scared and lost child as his eyes grew wide and his arms tried to keep as much distance from the two as possible.

Harry found a smirk upon his lips that didn't go un-noticed. Harry had walked right up to Malfoy until he was inches from his face. He could feel Malfoy's heart race, his breathing quicken and his body tense.

"Scared Malfoy?"

A moment of silence went by until Malfoy looked into those enticing green eyes. In his heart he knew this was just right…he then began to relax as he replied "You wish."

With that Harry crashed his lips into Malfoy's. Harry forced Malfoy's lips apart as his tongue explored every inch of Malfoy's mouth. A sigh escaped Malfoy's lips as he felt his knees buckle. Wandering hands began to roam as the room began to get hotter. Malfoy's hands began rising up and down the moist back of the raven haired boy, slightly sinking his nails into the bare flesh. Harry's hands were doing nothing but pull Malfoy closer to his body. Harry's lips trailed downward across Malfoy's jaw line and soon to his neck that was so soft to the touch. A small nibble grew into a passionate bite as Malfoy's eyes shot open as he felt himself losing his balance. But instead of falling he felt a pair of strong arms gently lower him to the floor. The cold tile floor instantly sent chills down his spine as he looked up and saw a sight he would never forget. Harry looking down at him with the same lust Malfoy's eyes couldn't hide any longer.

Steam danced around him from the still running shower as two young boys began to share a moment they would not soon forget.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" Harry said with a smile. His gaze swept up and down the blonde-haired boy under him. His previously slicked back hair had fell to his face from the sheer moisture of the humidity the locker room had created. His skin glistening as well as his silver eyes that seemed to send a message of lust.

"You don't look s-so bad yourself." Malfoy voice still shaking as Harry began to tug and rip his shirt. Malfoy soon found his shirt thrown across the room as Harry's hands traced every outline of his ribs until they began to encircle his nipples that we're up at attention. Harry placed small kisses and bites on every inch of Malfoy's chest.

Malfoy's eyes had closed in sheer ecstasy as he began to arch his back uncontrollably. His shaking hands snaked their way into the head full of dark hair as he pulled ever so slightly. Slight moans and gasps escaped Malfoy's lips at almost every touch.

Malfoy's hands then traveled down Harry's chest and defined stomach. Suddenly Malfoy felt Harry pull away. His eyes opened as Harry shinned an innocent smile that caused Malfoy's heart to melt.

"You're not going to be able to walk after I'm done with you _Draco_." Harry's voice purred.

"You're right…" Malfoy confessed.

"Have you not…Malfoy are…you a virgin?" Harry smile was now from ear to ear. Malfoy again went silent. "The Slytherin sex god, the most desirable boy at Hogwarts and the cocky, arrogant, big-headed, rich boy is a virgin?"

"…Well…I try to think of it as having class. I suppose unlike some." Malfoy sneered.

"Well…you're right."

"So Dumbledore's golden boy, scarhead, and the famous Saint Potter is not such a good boy?"

"Who'd have thought you had it in you Potter."

"Who'd have thought you didn't Malfoy."

Malfoy smiled a genuine smile as he clasped his hands behind his head.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you smile." Harry said as his hand reached over to Malfoy's bruised lips and gently brushed against the perfectly pink lips.

Malfoy couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush as he continued to look up at Harry with admiration.

"Well…don't get used to it." Malfoy finally replied he then watched as Harry bit his bottom lip with anticipation.

"What?"

"The shower." Harry began to eagerly tug Malfoy to his feet.

"What about the shower?" Malfoy asked in a confused tone.

"Oh…I forgot I have a minor here." Harry laughed as he led Malfoy towards the running shower.

Before Malfoy could say anything he felt his pants and his prized silk boxers fall to the floor. "What the…" Malfoy was led under the waterfall of hot water that was a dramatic difference from the cold floor.

The boys we're both breathing heavy as their members began to throb. Malfoy began to panic as he felt Harry push him against the wall. Harry began to rub against Malfoy only to make Malfoy gasp.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he stepped back.

"I…don't really know what to…do." Malfoy's cheeks flushed once again.

"How adorable, don't worry my little prince…I'll be the king for today." Harry whispered in his ear. Suddenly the mood changed as Malfoy was turned around and slammed against the wall, his hands sliding down the wall as the side of his face throbbed from the sheer force.

He watched as Harry's hands slid up his arms and soon to his hands. Their fingers intertwined as Malfoy feel Harry's hard member at his entrance. A small gasp escaped his lips once more until Harry began to whisper into his ear. He couldn't understand or make out anything Harry was saying but the warmth of his breath calmed him instantly. "H-Harry…I-I…" Malfoy started until he felt Harry slowly push into him. Malfoy screamed out causing Harry to throw his head back with pleasure. Harry began to moan, sending echoes through the locker room. The boys we're squeezing each others hands as if afraid to let go. Harry then began to slowly create a rhythm after a moment of letting Malfoy grow used to his entering.

"Are you…alright?" Harry asked. Malfoy could only nod as Harry continued to thrust into him. Harry then leaned in once more and met with Malfoy's lips that we're slightly trembling. Their kisses we're sloppy, wet as more attention was paid to other things.

Time seemed to stand still when in fact time went on as the sounds of the shower running finally came to a stop. Climaxes we're reached and wishes came true. And in the very depths of the locker room, the two enemies we're wrapped up in towels and lying on soft mats in the dressing room.

Malfoy turned to see Harry fast asleep holding him close to his exhausted body. Malfoy smiled as he leaned close to his ears,

"Good game Potter."


End file.
